


Tony's Beach House

by cheesydork (8rocks)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/pseuds/cheesydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky practices his wedding vows when you walk in. You scared the shit out of him. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Beach House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenwaylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/gifts).



For Kit ♥

And where it's all a blur, you are the hard line  
In the disorder, you are the peace sign

J'ai tant voulu savoir  
Si mes peurs ont tout fait pour m'égarer  
Mais quand la vérité se cache  
Je te suivrai où que tu veuilles aller

Never, in a million years, did Bucky think he would wake up next to someone as beautiful as you.

Never, in a million years, did Bucky think he would wake up in a pretty little flat on the beach with you.

Never, in a million years, did Bucky think he would wake up to make some tea for you as the ocean waves continued to lull you to sleep.

Never, in a million years, did Bucky think he would wake up with someone to devote his entire life to.

“Never, in a million years, did I think I would- Oh my god, you’re up!” Bucky screamed like a seven year old girl when you walked in on him reciting his vows from memory.

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind, “babe, it’s just me. Is the tea ready yet?”

Tony’s beach house in Hawaii was where they had met, where he proposed, where they would get married. Actually, Tony just gave it to them as an engagement present - along with some special oil to keep his arm from rusting up in the humidity. 

“Not yet. Would you be mad if I said I forgot about it?”

“Only if you would be mad for pulling you back to bed. It’s cold in there.”

As hard as Bucky tried, he couldn’t resist her mischievous little smile. “Fine, fine. But you can’t pull anything, you know. Maria and Pepper are taking you shopping for a wedding dress.”

“Would it be too much to ask just to watch Grosse Point Blank with me?”

Bucky thought for a moment and had his own mischievous smile. “They’re supposed to come in an hour… We can make them wait.”


End file.
